A Swan Song for Rick and Tasha
'''A Swan Song for Rick and Tasha '''is the sixteen episode in Season 6 of The Game (TV series) Wiki. It aired on August 6, 2013. Proviously Psh!! I'm Good Next Miss Me a Little When I'm Gone Synopsis Plot Rick Fox is in the mirror practicing for open mic at the comedy club. Tasha laughs and thinks he's joking, but realizes he's serious. Rick practices for Tasha, but Tasha doesn't find it funny, so she distracts him by asking if he wants to have some morning sex. Tasha comes out and remembers Chardonnay is staying with her. Chardonnay says all she had been hearing the last couple of hours was her and Rick. Tasha tells Chardonnay that Rick has been soul searching and wants to do stand-up comedy. Tasha says she's starting to think she picked wrong. Chardonnay says she chose him over Pookie and has to live with her choice. Chardonnay tells her to be more supportive and positive towards Rick's stand-up. Marie Claire is interviewing Keira. She asks her about her typical morning routine. Keira says she wakes up to do yoga. She asks if this is inspired by her new boo, Westbrook, who leads a healthy lifestyle and says readers want to know more about the new couple – Bleira. She asks how he will do tonight and Keira says he will do well because she's his good luck charm. He messes up in his next play. Keira and Blue are on the couch watching a sports show. They say fans are blaming Blue's performance on Keira. He tells her to ignore it. She says instead of calling them Bleira people are now calling them Blah. She says she has to go to LA and won't be able to be at the next game. Flash forward to the Sabers winning the next game. Rick is at the comedy club. Chardonnay thinks that he is killing it. Tasha tells Chardonnay that he isn't funny, but that she paid the people to laugh. Malik makes a toast to the second most impressive player on the team, and Blue says "to Malik." He tells Blue that he did an amazing job. They joke that it's because Keira wasn't there. Blue says he thought Keira was supposed to be his girl. Malik says she is, but he believes in superstitions. Keira shows up and goes to give him a hug and bumps into the waitress who spills drinks on Blue. Keira knocks on Blue's door and says she came to give him a pre-game good luck kiss, but he doesn't want to open the door. He says instead of coming to the game, she should go shopping for new shoes on him. She asks if he thinks she's a jinx. He says he doesn't not think she's a jinx. She says she knows what a double negative is and screw him and if he doesn't want her at the game, she won't go. He opens the door and stops her from leaving. He says it's hard to keep it out of his head when everyone is talking about it. He apologizes for hurting her and asks for a good luck kiss. he says it's too late, but she will be getting some new shoes on him and wishes him good luck. Tasha goes with Chardonnay to watch the game on the DL. Chardonnay doesn't want to go to the game to support Jason. Rick says he's going on tour. He says after his performance the other night, he figured the next obvious step is to headline a tour. He says he called Shaq up to borrow his tour bus. He says he's thinking of inviting a few other comedians and calling it the Gods of Comedy. He says he's already booking the next open mic night. Blue is questioned about Keira being his bad luck charm after the Sabers lose again. Blue then sees Keira there waiting for him. Rick is at open mic night again and no one is laughing. Tasha stands up to defend Rick against the crowd and makes her own jokes at 2 of the guys. She gets more laughs than Rick. Rick storms off the stage and Tasha chases after him, but first tells the crowd her name. They applaud her. He says she had to steal his thunder. The crowd then begins chanting "TASHA! TASHA!" Tasha admits to paying the crowd the first night. Rick says he doesn't believe her. She says he's not funny and she's not happy. She says she's been trying to convince herself that things will get better, but she may have made the wrong choice. He says being with her hasn't been a cake walk either. He says he's dealt with her drama, disrespect, and lies, but in hindsight she's so not worth it. He says no matter how bad his comedy is at the end of the day, he's still Rick Fox. He says she's just a loud-mouth with bad fashion sense who doesn't know how to use a preposition. He says she's not happy and better figure it out before she ends up alone. Cast Main * Hosea Chanchez as Malik Wright * Wendy Raquel Robinson as Tasha Mack * Brandy Norwood as Chardonnay Pitts * Jay Ellis as Bryce Westbrook * Lauren London as Keira Whitaker Recurring * Rick Fox as Himself * Bumper Robinson as Juvon glenn Guest * Ryan Stewart as Himself * Doug Stewart as Himself * Beth Keener as Journalist * Robert Bryan Davis as Heckler #1 * Robin Bloodworth as Heckler #2 Absent * Coby Bell as Jason Pitts Trivia * This is the last appearance of Rick Fox as Himself until his return in the season 9 episode "What More Can I Say?".